Le Vent qui vous Glace le Sang
by xAcclesia
Summary: Suite du dernier volet. Harry gagne contre Voldemort et retourne à Poudlard pour repasser son année d'ASPIC. Pourtant celui ci continue d'avoir des visions. Un jour pourtant, une parfaite inconnue débarque à l'école de sorcellerie et Harry semble aller mieux. Mais pour combien de temps ? Rating M.
1. Prologue

**LE VENT QUI VOUS GLACE LE SANG**

**Disclaimer** : Ah si seulement mes amis. Si seulement tout était à moi ! Je m'en ferais du flouze *-* .. Mais malheureusement tout est à la talentueuse J .K.R, sauf le personnage de Mortissia ! Le reste c'est emprunté :'3

**Rating M** : Ce qui signifie, pour les petits innocents, qu'il va y avoir des scènes de violence et de cul. Euuuuh je veux dire d'amour profond entre des adultes consentant :D … Sérieusement les gosses et les petites nature cassez vous j'fais pas dans la dentelle moi x)

**Info'** : Le Trio des Gryffon est retourné à Poudlard, ça ne vous plait pas ? J'men fou c'est moi qui décide mouhaha. Bref. Harry à vaincu Voldemort mais OH, bizarre, il continue d'avoir des visions ! Ça faisait un moment que cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et si je ne l'écris pas je vais devenir folle. Je tien à préciser que, normalement j'adore les Yaoi, mais là en l'occurrence il n'y en aura sûrement pas. Donc les homophobes ou ceux que ça dérange habituellement vous pouvez rester, par contre pour mes prochaines histoire ce n'est pas dit que je vous accueille aussi bien.

**Bêta-lectrice : ****Caladwen7**** ; **Merci à elle qui corrige et donne son avis d'une façon proche de la perfection ;)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

_- Je remarque encore une fois avec exaspération que Monsieur Potter ici présent ne sait toujours pas faire la différence entre une échine de poisson-diable et un dard séché de Billywig…_

Hermione soupira avec force en voyant déjà venir la réduction de points pour sa maison à cause de l'énorme bêtise de celui qu'elle osait tout juste appeler son « ami ». C'était la troisième fois en deux jours que celui-ci commettait une boulette. Bien sûr, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre que les visions de Voldemort handicapaient Harry, mais tout de même ! Des points,ça reste des points.

_- Alors, ce sera quoi cette fois, Monsieur Potter ? Une heure de colle ? Des points en moins ? Une séance de nettoyage de chaudron ?_

Et la sentence tomba : 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir « gaspillé du matériel inutilement ». Evidemment, Rogue aurait pu choisir de lui mettre une heure de colle, mais Hermione savait que selon lui, retirer des points embêterait bien plus l'ensemble des Gryffondors. Quelle injustice. Elle foudroya son pseudo ami du regard avant de ranger ses affaires au moment où la cloche sonna. Elle déposa une fiole de sa potion d'œil vif sur le bureau du professeur et sortit à la suite des autres. Une main sur son épaule la força à ralentir le pas.

_- Eh, 'Mione, fais pas cette tête, tu sais bien que Harry n'y est pour rien, et..._

_- Je sais, Ron ! Mais avoue que ces temps-ci toi aussi tu le trouves distrait et épuisé !_

En effet, lorsque le garçon en question arriva sur les traces de son ami roux, sa mine faisait peur à voir. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses yeux émeraude semblaient sombres, comme des bijoux sales ayant trainé dans un coin de pièce oublié. Mais sa voix était sûrement ce qui trahissait le plus son état de fatigue.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione... J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir choisi le bon ingrédient._

Sa voix se voulait assurée mais elle était fade, tremblante et hésitante comme si chaque mot demandait un effort surhumain pour être prononcé. En le voyant comme ça, si faible, si éteint, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, et sans réfléchir la rouge et or se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

_- Ne t'excuse pas, gros bêta… Je ne t'en veux pas… Mais il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour toutes ces visions. Je ne comprends pas, Voldemort est… mort. Tu ne devrais plus en avoir ! Je n'aime pas ça du tout…_

La voix de la jeune fille avait progressivement baissé, finissant dans un murmure. Personne n'aimait reparler de ce qui s'était passé pendant cette guerre. Le ministère de la magie avait convenu que les élèves de septième année pouvaient, s'ils le désiraient, refaire leur année pour pouvoir passer leurs ASPIC. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux ont quitté l'Angleterre après la guerre, et bien d'autres se sont contentés de trouver rapidement un travail, trop épuisés par toutes les horreurs subies pour remettre le nez dans des bouquins. Le trio faisait partie de ceux qui avaient accepté volontiers cette chance qui leur avait été offerte.

_- 'Mione, tu sais bien que si on en parle à McGonagall, elle va s'inquiéter plus que de raison et remettre une protection magique autour de Poudlard, en détruisant de nouveau le pont si bien reconstruit…_

_- Ce n'est pas marrant, Ronald. Moi ça ne me plait pas du tout…_

Hermione observa Harry soupirer de fatigue avant de la contourner pour se rendre à la salle commune, où le repas du soir les attendait. Ron et elle se jetèrent un regard inquiet, se dépêchant pourtant de rattraper leur ami qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas laisser seul.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Il était épuisé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi normalement ? Hermione avait raison, rien de tout cela n'était normal, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Harry s'installa mollement sur le banc de sa maison et attendit que le repas soit servi. Il fixait le bois de la table d'un regard absent, percevant le meuble sans réellement le voir. Il se repassait en boucle ses cauchemars dans la tête :il voyait généralement un serpent ramper lentement dans son dortoir, et étouffer un à un ses amis sans qu'Harry ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Chaque fois il voulait fuir, mais il était comme paralysé, chaque fois il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné sans pouvoir fermer les yeux pour échapper à ce qui l'effrayait tant. Toutes les nuits, le jeune homme se retrouvait paralysé dans son lit, à fixer ce serpent onduler de lit en lit pour finalement s'approcher du sien. Et toutes les nuits, son cauchemar finissait de la même façon. Le serpent grimpait lentement sur son propre lit et s'enroulait autour de sa gorge… et il serrait… serrait…

_- Eh, Harry ! Tout va comme tu veux, mec ?_

Le Harry en question sursauta de plus belle,arraché à ses pensées, et il leva un regard apeuré vers Ron. Il hocha la tête lentement pour toute réponse avant de remarquer que le dîner était enfin servi. Mais rien ne lui faisait envie. Comme d'habitude depuis presque une semaine. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil, et même s'il faisait mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, il le savait. Pire : il le sentait. Son corps entier criait à l'aide.

_- S'il te plait Harry, mange un peu… Tu en as vraiment besoin, crois-moi…_

_- Non Hermione, je me sens parfaitement bien. De toute façon, si je mange quoi que ce soit, je sens que je le vomirais plus tard._

La jeune fille lui lança une grimace avant de recommencer à trifouiller ses légumes. Harry la savait inquiète, et il se détestait pour ça. Elle avait raison, rien n'était logique. Le mage noir était mort, et les mangemorts étaient tous entrain de pourrir à Azkaban, ou bien ils étaient soumis aux détraqueurs. A cette pensée, Harry releva légèrement le visage pour observer la table des Serpentards qui était, depuis la rentrée, la plus silencieuse de toutes. Ces pauvres gamins avaient maintenant honte de faire partie de cette maison. Elle n'inspirait plus crainte ou respect, mais seulement horreur. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira bruyamment sans même s'en rendre compte. Cette vision des vert et argent l'attristait, en réalité. Il faisait de son mieux devant les journalistes pour ne pas rabaisser les anciens jeunes mangemorts naïfs et forcés à agir ainsi par leurs parents à cette époque, mais les résultats n'étaient pas très favorables. Un ancien mangemort se distinguait justement du lot de Serpentards en fixant son regard sur Harry. Pas de haine, pas de colère dans ce regard. De l'indifférence. De la fierté. Du Draco Malfoy tout craché. C'est le seul événement qui fit sourire Harry de toute la journée. Celui-ci avait témoigné au procès des Malfoy. Draco et sa mère avaient pu être épargnés, mais pas son père, bien qu'il s'en sorte quand même avec la perpétuité plutôt que le baiser du détraqueur. Il avait même le droit aux visites de sa famille ! Harry ne pouvait pas faire mieux, il n'était pas Merlin.

_- … de potions ?_

_- Hein ? Quoi ?_

Harry sursauta à la question que lui adressait son ami roux. Celui-ci fit une moue presque boudeuse avant de recommencer sa phrase.

_- Tu crois que Rogue va accepter de nous faire passer les ASPIC de potions ?_

_- Ah… Euh… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être._

_- Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez fait pour être acceptés dans son cours. Peut-être que __Slughorn a glissé deux ou trois mots à l'oreille de Rogue sur toi, Harry. Et puis même, après ce que tu as fait, c'est bien normal de t'ouvrir le plus de portes possible. A toi de voir ce que tu…_

Et c'était reparti. Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer plus de quelques minutes à la suite. Il était fatigué. Combien de fois se le répétait-il ? Fatigué. Fatigué. Fatigué, et encore fatigué. Il devrait compter le nombre de fois où ce mot lui passait par la tête en une journée. Ou en une heure. Ou en quelques minutes.

_- Bon, il faut que j'aille finir mon devoir d__'arithmancie. Vous venez ?_

Le jeune homme observa ses deux amis se lever. Bien que Ron ne soit pas réellement emballé à l'idée d'aller faire ses devoirs, il suivit quand même sa petite amie. Harry soupira avec force, craignant inconsciemment de retourner dans sa chambre de peur qu'un serpent ne vienne l'étrangler… Il finit néanmoins par se lever pour suivre les autres, ignorant le regard inquiet d'Hermione vis-à-vis de son assiette encore pleine qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Il grimpa mollement les escaliers, bien conscient qu'il ralentissait ses amis. Sa main s'agrippait avec force aux rambardes à la recherche d'un appui pour gravir ces escaliers qui semblaient interminables. Une fois le tableau de la grosse dame passé, le trio s'installa dans la salle commune. Harry observa ses amis vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, eux qui avaient la chance d'avoir une routine supportable. Ron jouait aux échecs devant un adversaire invisible pendant qu'Hermione s'avançait sur ses devoirs. Et lui il était là, assis face à la cheminée, profitant du calme. Tous les autres Griffondor étaient encore à la grande salle. Voilà quelle était sa routine, depuis son retour à Poudlard : fixer les flammes pour espérer vider son esprit. Mais elles se changèrent bientôt en souvenirs. En rêves. Oui, il avait gagné. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il y avait eu ce face à face ultime, et c'est lui qui l'avait remporté. C'était lui, le héros sorcier. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si triste ? Si faible ? Pourquoi cette impression d'inachevé ? Qu'avait-il oublié de faire pour qu'un serpent revienne le torturer tous les soirs ?

_- Fini !_

La voix clair et assurée de sa camarade le força à revenir sur terre. Il hocha légèrement la tête dans la direction d'Hermione.

_- Déjà ? Tu es sûre que c'est bon pour la santé de travailler autant et aussi vite ?_

_- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! _

Harry lança un petit sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami. Quand Hermione l'appelait comme ça, c'est qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure à écouter un discours à propos de l'importance des cours et des devoirs vis-à-vis de notre système éducatif qui… Oh et puis zut. Il était fatigué et il avait trop mal à la tête pour le supporter une nouvelle fois. Il se leva rapidement, s'excusa ne pas rester plus longtemps, et regagna son dortoir en laissant Ron aux griffes acérées de leur amie.

* * *

**POV Ron**

Quand le rouquin se réveilla brusquement cette nuit-là, il se leva, une fois de plus, et alla secouer doucement Harry pris dans un cauchemar. Il ouvrit les rideaux du lit, s'assit sur un bord et secoua l'épaule du brun.

_- Harry, calme-toi… Eh, mon pote, t'es en sécurité ici._

Ron resta assis là un long moment, s'assurant que le garçon pris de spasmes se calme une fois pour toutes. Il remonta correctement la couverture sur les épaules de son ami et repartit se coucher. Observant discrètement Harry de là où il était, Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que, de nouveau, son ami était celui à qui il arrivait quelque chose. Ils avaient gagné cette guerre, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tout ce pourquoi Harry était si connu depuis sa naissance devait à présent être fini, mais voilà que ça recommençait ! Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait plus comprendre. Ron mordit sa lèvre inférieure en repensant à Fred. Le jeune homme aussi faisait des cauchemars la nuit, mais personne ne courrait à son chevet pour le consoler, personne ne venait le secouer doucement pour l'aider à se réveiller. C'était injuste. Finalement, Ron balaya bien vite ces pensées. Harry était comme son frère, il devait s'occuper de lui, et tant pis si pour cela il devait toujours rester dans son ombre. C'était ainsi que les choses devaient se passer.

* * *

Ron ouvrit difficilement ses yeux ce matin-là, réveillé par les bruits de ses camarades de dortoir. Il ne s'était même pas senti emporter par le sommeil, cette nuit. Il grogna un petit moment avant de se décider à se lever. Jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'Harry n'était plus dans son lit. Déjà ? Etrange. Mais avec lui, plus rien n'était étonnant. Ressembler à un zombie la veille puis se lever de bon matin, c'était réservé au héros mondiaux, ça, pas aux acolytes des héros. Le rouquin traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, et une fois sous l'eau chaude il joua avec l'idée de rester sous cette eau bienfaitrice plutôt que d'aller en cours, tout en se demandant combien d'heures de colle ça pourrait lui apporter… D'accord, mauvaise idée. Une fois habillé, il se rendit dans la salle commune, et la retrouva vide. Vide ? Comment ça, vide ? La salle commune n'était jamais vide ! Ron fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Si, elle était pourtant bien vide. Le jeune homme attrapa son sac et courut jusqu'à la grande salle, mais il ne put aller plus loin. Les grandes portes étaient fermées et tous les élèves étaient entassés devant.

_- Ah tu es là, Ron ! Excuse-nous de ne pas t'avoir attendu, mais tu étais long et je voulais absolument voir ce qui créait tout ce désordre._

Aussitôt dit, Hermione vint lui embrasser la joue, suivie de près par Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard avant de retourner leur attention vers les immenses portes fermées. Et le petit-déjeuner, alors ? Il avait faim, lui…

_- Mais on va manger quand ?_

_- Ronald ! Arrête de penser à la nourriture ! Il se passe peut-être quelque chose de grave, et…_

Lentement mais sûrement, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les élèves restèrent un instant figés devant l'entrée, indécis. Pouvaient-ils avancer ? C'était bien la première fois que le petit-déjeuner commençait de la sorte. Quelques Serpentards commencèrent à entrer les premiers, suivis de plusieurs groupes d'élèves, et enfin tout le monde alla s'asseoir normalement à sa place, comme tous les matins. Mais voilà, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Pourquoi le Choixpeau était-il sur son tabouret, devant la table des professeurs ? Ron n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué et, très vite, comme une trainée de poudre, l'information passa de table en table. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

**POV Harry**

Un élève de dernière minute ? Poudlard n'acceptait pourtant aucun retard d'inscription. Peu importe. Harry s'était levé du bon pied ce matin. Il avait presque bien dormi et, au nom de Merlin, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien ! Rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette superbe journée qui s'annonçait. Même sa marque ne le brûlait plus lorsqu'il s'était levé ! Peut-être qu'il fallait laisser le temps à sa magie de comprendre que le mage noir et lui n'étaient plus liés pour que celle-ci ne le fasse plus souffrir ou halluciner ? Si c'était en train de se résoudre, tant mieux ! Il se servit rapidement de plusieurs plats sous le regard étonné et ravi d'Hermione. Oui, il avait faim ce matin.

_- Bonjour à tous, jeunes gens. _

La voix presque grinçante de McGonagall se faisait entendre depuis le pupitre. Elle, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air heureuse.

_- Une nouvelle élève est arrivée cette nuit, nous allons donc, ce matin-même, procéder à sa répartition. Je compte sur vous pour l'accueillir avec un comportement exemplaire._

La demande de Macgo' ressemblait presque à un avertissement ou a une menace de mort si elle n'était pas respectée. Effrayante, cette femme, quand elle s'y mettait. Harry mangeait de bon cœur quand, soudain, il n'entendit plus un bruit. Il leva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui captait tant l'attention de ses camarades, et il dut retenir sa mâchoire pour lui éviter de tomber au sol.

_- Harry…_

_- Oui, Ron… J'ai vu…_

La nouvelle élève en question marchait tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret. Elle portait une robe noir et bordeau. Du moins, à ce qu'il voyait, cela ressemblait plus à une robe bustier bordeau s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, par-dessus laquelle des araignées auraient tissé de magnifiques toiles noires qui, elles, descendaient jusqu'au sol. De longs gants noirs de cette même matière cachaient les bras de cette magnifique créature tout en laissant ses mains libres, dévoilant de longs ongles vernis de noir, ce qui contrastait joliment avec sa peau pâle. De là où Harry se trouvait, il ne voyait pas son visage mais seulement son chignon parfaitement coiffé d'où, pourtant, s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

_- Bon, ce n'est pas bientôt fini, là ? La table va bientôt être inondée de votre bave !_

La voix d'Hermione paraissait lointaine. Harry n'écoutait plus, ne voyant plus que cette jeune femme qui regardait devant elle avec un air absent, comme indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Etait-elle malheureuse ? Le Choixpeau passa un long moment sur sa tête. Il semblait hésiter, mais la jeune femme n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois pour lui donner son avis. La directrice finit même par s'approcher discrètement pour échanger quelques mots avec le Choixpeau, et finalement la décision tomba :

_- SERPENTARD !_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour donner votre avis ;)

Question : Des POV Draco, ça vous tente ? :O


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Ah si seulement mes amis. Si seulement tout était à moi ! Je m'en ferais du flouze *-* .. Mais malheureusement tout est à la talentueuse J .K.R, sauf le personnage de Mortissia ! Le reste c'est emprunté :'3

**Rating M** : Ce qui signifie, pour les petits innocents, qu'il va y avoir des scènes de violence et de cul. Euuuuh je veux dire d'amour profond entre des adultes consentant :D … Sérieusement les gosses et les petites nature cassez vous j'fais pas dans la dentelle moi x)

**Bêta-lectrice : ****Caladwen7**** ; **Merci à elle qui corrige et donne son avis d'une façon proche de la perfection ;)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**POV Harry**

Pourquoi était-il déçu ? Après tout, c'était prévisible qu'elle serait à Serpentard. Froide et indifférente comme elle semblait l'être… Quoi ? Bon d'accord, c'était peut-être de la mauvaise foi. Harry était mort de jalousie en voyant cette jolie jeune fille se diriger d'un pas léger vers la table des vert et argent qui l'applaudirent sans réellement exprimer une quelconque joie. Non. C'était plutôt de la curiosité, sans plus. Le garçon soupira, frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire connaissance avec cette adolescente qui semblait avoir leur âge. Il mordit à pleines dents dans sa gaufre avant de soupirer.

_- Faudrait qu'on essaie de lui parler, au détour d'un couloir, tu crois pas Harry ?_

_- Ron, tu es en couple._

Hermione était d'ailleurs partie, énervée par le comportement des garçons de sa table. Harry n'était pas choqué par la réaction de son ami. Il connaissait Ron : il savait que celui-ci aimait observer de jolis postérieurs à droite et à gauche pour s'amuser, tout en restant complètement fidèle et fou amoureux de leur amie. Il sourit alors d'amusement face au regard larmoyant du rouquin.

_- D'accord, d'accord…_

_- Aaah ! Là je retrouve mon meilleur ami !_

Ils se tapèrent dans la main. Harry se sentait extrêmement bien, rien à voir avec ces derniers jours où il avait eu l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Rien à voir du tout. Il aurait presque pu penser que quelqu'un avait renversé une dose de Felix Felicis dans son jus de citrouille. Le sauveur du monde sorcier tourna son regard vers la table des Serpentards où la jeune fille était au centre de l'attention. Il soupira malgré lui, imaginant bien que toutes les questions devaient la fatiguer : il connaissait ça, après tout. Une fois la guerre terminée, les journalistes avaient redoublé d'efforts pour savoir exactement où il se trouvait et à quel moment, pour pouvoir ainsi l'attendre et l'interroger sur tout et n'importe quoi. Rien que d'y penser, Harry grimaça et se rendit compte que la demoiselle le fixait intensément avant de détourner subitement le regard. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, il se leva à la suite de Ron pour se rendre à leur premier cours : Défense contre les forces du mal. Cette année, le professeur s'appelait Lelius Salverna, et Harry l'aimait bien. Il semblait s'y connaitre et n'abusait pas de sa supériorité sur les élèves, contrairement à un certain professeur des potions…

_- C'est bizarre, quand même, d'arriver du jour au lendemain, comme ça._

_- De quoi tu parles, Ron ?_

_- Bah de la fille ! Idiot._

Décidément, son ami semblait particulièrement obsédé par cette nouvelle élève. Harry aussi l'avait trouvée magnifique, même s'il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais de là à en parler toute la journée…Il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

_- Ron, ce n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, calme-toi. En plus on vient d'arriver en salle de classe. Regarde, Hermione a l'air de tirer la tronche. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te faire pardonner._

_- Me… me faire pardonner ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait !_

_- Si, tu as reluqué une fille devant elle. Pas très discret. Allez, vas-y tant que la place à côté d'elle est libre._

_- Et toi, tu vas te mettre où ?_

Harry pinça doucement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre. En effet, le choix était mince : tout devant ou tout au fond ? Il sourit rapidement à Ron pour le rassurer avant d'aller se placer tout au fond de la salle. Là il ne serait pas interrogé, c'est sûr. Le professeur sortit du petit cabinet et descendit les marches avec lenteur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très beau, ce prof. Ses cheveux mi-longs effleuraient ses épaules à chaque mouvement de tête, il avait un nez un peu trop rond et un visage un peu trop plat. Non, il n'avait rien d'un apollon.

_- Hum… Bonjour à tous._

Et cette manie d'émettre un petit « hum » avant chaque phrase… Tss, ça devenait vite très agaçant. Gentil et professionnel, ce prof, mais agaçant.

_- Hum… Sortez tous vos livres aujourd'hui, nous allons nous pencher sur l'utilité des sortilèges de défense afin de commencer à rédiger une dissertation de trois parchemins._

A la réflexion, ce professeur était gentil et professionnel, mais agaçant et casse-…

_- Pardonnez mon retard._

La voix qui venait de s'élever provenait de la porte, et tout le monde se figea en l'entendant. Harry fixa la jeune nouvelle, maintenant qu'il pouvait clairement voir son visage. Des yeux en amandes, des pupilles noires où rien ne semblait briller. Elle dégageait une profondeur sombre qui mettait presque mal à l'aise, étant donné qu'elle ne clignait pratiquement pas des yeux. Elle se contentait de fixer son interlocuteur qui, en l'occurrence, se trouvait être le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, étaient regroupés en un chignon élégant. Et avec cette tenue, personne n'aurait pu croire que cette demoiselle venait ici pour étudier. Sa place aurait plutôt été à une réception ou un bal. Son visage était aussi pâle que ses mains, et la dentelle noire qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds cachait ainsi ses jambes, faisant écho à la dentelle qui remontait jusqu'à la base de son cou. Seul l'essentiel de son corps était visible. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et même ses longs cils noirs avaient l'air tout à fait naturels, sans mascara. Quelle beauté. Une beauté froide, sombre, mais une beauté tout de même.

_- Pas de problème, mademoiselle. Hum… Allez prendre place… Hum…_

Secrètement, Harry espérait que celle-ci viendrait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'en fit rien et prit place au premier rang sans lancer un seul regard intéressé autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas d'affaires, et le professeur se chargea donc de lui donner le matériel nécessaire, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Un gentil, ce prof.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Non, elle ne cèderait pas. Ron pouvait roucouler autant qu'il voulait à côté d'elle, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Enfin, ça aurait pu fonctionner jusqu'à ce que cette pétasse de nouvelle élève fasse un pas dans la salle. Déjà qu'elle s'incrustait dans l'école en cours d'année, il fallait en plus qu'elle squatte son groupe d'étude ? Et puis, c'était quoi cet accoutrement ? Ça correspondrait tout à fait à une prostituée de l'Allée des Embrumes.

_- 'Mione chérie… Allez, fais-moi un bisou…_

_- Vas plutôt lui demander à elle, puisqu'elle te plait tellement._

Elle sourit intérieurement en entendant le soupir ronchon de son compagnon. Non, elle ne cèderait pas. Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, même si elle savait que cette matière n'était pas une priorité pour ses ASPIC puisqu'elle voulait être Médicomage. De toute façon, elle faisait toujours tout pour avoir de bons résultats. Contrairement à Ron et à Harry, alors qu'eux-mêmes voulaient devenir Auror. D'ailleurs, où était Harry ? Hermione regarda un instant autour d'elle et sourit légèrement à son ami, au fond de la salle, qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs depuis la veille. Incroyable qu'il ait retrouvé toute son énergie en si peu de temps.

_- Moi tu m'envoies balader, mais Harry tu lui fais les yeux doux, hein ?_

La voix de Ron était froide, et même plutôt glaciale. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu lui parler comme ça. Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui, étonnée.

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- C'est bon, continue de lui sourire et lâche-moi._

Là, c'était trop. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'extasiait devant tout le monde sur une parfaite inconnue, et quand elle faisait un simple sourire à leur meilleur ami, il s'énervait ? Si Harry avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, Ron, lui semblait à fleur de peau.

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Ronald !_

_- Hé bien, mes petits, que se passe-t-il ..hum?_

Le professeur les observa, les yeux écarquillés. Bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait leur idylle, mais jamais encore ils ne s'étaient disputés ainsi. Du moins pas en public.

_- Elle m'énerve._

Hermione rougit légèrement, de colère et de gêne. Ils se donnaient en spectacle et elle pouvait sentir tous les regards braqués sur eux. La jeune fille rangea alors ses affaires rapidement et sortit de la salle, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? A elle ? Devant toute la classe ? Déjà à table elle s'était sentie ridiculisée. Ron avait littéralement bavé sur la table en voyant cette fille, juste devant elle ! Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui ? Avait-elle si peu d'importance à ses yeux ?

* * *

**POV Ron**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, trop vite. Ron observa Hermione quitter la salle, les larmes aux yeux, et il eut mal. Très mal. Le professeur lui envoya une petite grimace confuse avant de continuer son cours. Le regard du rouquin se dirigea lentement vers la beauté inhumaine assise deux tables à sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le tableau du regard, indifférente à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Un oiseau de papier se posa sur sa table, et Ron sortit de son observation pour ouvrir le bout de papier.

_« Je t'avais dit de lui faire des excuses, pas de la faire pleurer._  
_Et arrête de fixer cette fille, je vais finir par me poser des questions. »_

Ron se retourna vers Harry en levant un sourcil, et celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête avant de soupirer. Le rouquin se retourna lentement pour se remettre face au tableau, mais quelque chose l'attirait à sa gauche. Quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de… En fait, cette fille l'attirait. De façon violente. Ce n'était pas normal, il le sentait : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva alors précipitamment à son tour et sortit en courant de la salle après avoir ramassé ses affaires sous un bras. Une fois dehors, celui-ci s'adossa contre un mur et se mit à inspirer et à expirer lentement.

_- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi mon problème ?…_

Il n'aimait qu'Hermione, c'était certain. Cette nouvelle fille était malsaine. Il avait vu son rictus quand sa petite amie s'était enfuie. Un rictus qui lui en rappelait un autre. Il frissonna malgré lui avant de se lancer à la recherche de sa copine. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Harry. Rapidement. Ron s'élança dans les escaliers à grandes enjambées. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Hermione et qu'il lui fasse des excuses. Il s'était conduit comme un imbécile, il le savait, mais sur le moment il n'avait rien ressenti à part de la colère et de la frustration. Un sentiment qu'il connaissait, mais sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Peu importe, il était arrivé au septième étage, et une fois passé le tableau de la grosse dame il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune avant de prendre une voix incertaine.

_- 'Mione… ? Tu es là… ?_

Pas de réponse. Tant pis pour les punitions, il s'agissait de sa copine, alors le rouquin gravit les marches qui le séparaient du dortoir des filles et toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre qu'il savait être celle d'Hermione.

_- Allez,réponds-moi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je t'assure… Je suis désolé… Je t'aime…_

Chacune de ses phrases fut ponctuée par un long silence, mais finalement la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Hermione aux yeux rouges et larmoyants. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour s'approcher d'elle et la serrer contre lui.

_- Pardonne-moi… Je ne pensais rien de tout ça._

_- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici… ?_

En effet, les sortilèges de repousse-garçon n'avaient pas l'air de s'être déclenchés. Peut-être que, comme le disait Dumbledore, l'école pensait d'elle-même. Et dans ce cas-là, il la remercia bien silencieusement de l'avoir laissé approcher sa petite amie.

**POV Harry**

En sortant du cours, Harry tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Ron quitte la salle. Il voulait peut-être partir à la recherche d'Hermione ? Peut-être,mais en attendant ils le laissaient seul. Il se dirigea alors vers les cachots pour son cours de potion. Ses amis l'y rejoindraient sûrement. Il l'espérait, en fait, parce que… affronter Rogue seul ? Très peu pour lui. Quelque part, il était content que son professeur de potions ne soit pas mort. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours sur lui de quoi contrer le poison de Nagini. Après les souvenirs qu'il avait vus, il le considérait comme un parrain non-officiel. Mais il était toujours aussi terrible, évidement.

Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que tout le monde attendait Rogue devant la salle, et pourtant il n'était jamais en retard. Que se passait-il ? C'est alors que le regard d'Harry se posa sur la jeune fille responsable du trouble de Ron depuis ce matin. Elle était seule, droite, les feuilles que le professeur lui avait données dans une main, la plume dans l'autre. Harry devrait au moins lui demander son prénom, ça lui éviterait de la désigner par le surnom de « la nouvelle », puis il en mourrait d'envie.

_- Salut, je suis Harry Potter._

Lentement, la jeune fille se retourna vers Harry pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Son regard mettait très mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas se présenter comme ça, c'était presque comme afficher un titre noble devant un paysan. Sauf que son attitude à elle lui donnait l'air d'être une espèce de duchesse, alors du coup c'était plutôt lui qui se sentait comme un larbin. Mais il fallait qu'il reste fier et sûr de lui.

_- Enchantée._

Et elle tourna les talons. C'était tout ? Harry la fixa, l'air ébahi. Eh bien, au moins elle ne roucoulait pas devant lui. Mais n'empêche, elle ne s'était pas présentée en sursauta quand la voix froide et presque moqueuse de Rogue le sortit de son état de torpeur.

_- Monsieur Potter. Vous faut-il une invitation privilégiée ? Cinq points en moins pour avoir fait attendre un professeur._

Alors ça c'était la meilleure. Lui qui avait une dizaine de minutes de retard, il osait lui faire cette remarque ! Harry se rendit finalement compte qu'il était bel et bien le seul élève encore hors de la classe. Il râla doucement en rejoignant sa place auprès de Neville. Lui aussi avait accepté de recommencer son année. Il voulait devenir botaniste, un beau projet qui lui allait comme un gant. Harry était content de l'avoir parmi ses amis proches : sans son aide lors de la bataille finale, Voldemort aurait sûrement gagné. Harry observa encore un instant la curieuse jeune fille impolie du coin de l'œil.

_- Dis, Harry… Où sont Ron et Hermione ?_

Bonne question. Actuellement il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir inquiet ou abandonné. Il avait beau se sentir beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours, il n'empêchait pas que sa journée, si bien débutée, commençait à lui paraitre bien longue. Et il n'était même pas midi. Harry leva son regard vers les ingrédients inscrits au tableau.

Antidote aux Poisons Courants

Bézoard  
Baies de gui  
Poudre de Corne de licorne

Bon, ça avait l'air simple pour une fois. Il ouvrit son livre à la page indiquée et fronça le nez. A part la surveillance du feu qui devait être méticuleuse, c'était simple. Il se leva de sa chaise, prêt à aller chercher ses ingrédients.

_- A quoi bon apprendre à préparer des antidotes si on n'apprend pas à préparer leurs poisons ?_

Harry stoppa tout mouvement, étonné de cette question qui ferait sûrement voir rouge son professeur. Il tourna son visage vers la détentrice de cette voix posée et sûre d'elle. Détail à rajouter : la nouvelle était suicidaire.

_- Je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à tuer des gens, Mademoiselle._

_- Tous les poisons ne tuent pas._

Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Personne, à part lui bien sûr, n'avait jamais osé défier Rogue comme le faisait cette « Mademoiselle ». Le regard des élèves passa de cette beauté sombre au professeur étrangement calme.

_- Pouvez-vous nous donner un exemple ?_

_- Le Filtre de Labeur. _

Le professeur de potion plissa dangereusement ses paupières en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui avait répondu directement et sans hésitation. Plusieurs chuchotements brisèrent le silence. Aucun livre sur les poisons n'était autorisé à Poudlard, du moins pas dans la bibliothèque que fréquentaient les élèves. Harry fixa l'étrange inconnue qui, lentement, se leva pour aller chercher ses ingrédients sans rien ajouter face au silence du professeur. Quelqu'un avait donc réussi le pari improbable voire impossible de fermer le clapet de Rogue ? Ce jour était à inscrire au calendrier !

_- Fais gaffe, Potter._

Harry venait d'éviter Malfoy de justesse. Un peu plus, et il commettait encore une catastrophe. Le blond n'était plus agressif avec lui, mais ils conservaient leur distance et continuaient leur petit jeu du « Insulte-moi et je te cogne », peut-être parce que ça leur rappelait leur enfance, l'avant-guerre. Mais il n'y avait plus rien de réellement sérieux dans leurs petites bagarres quotidiennes depuis la rentrée. Après avoir pris soin de bien vérifier que, cette fois, il avait les bons ingrédients, Harry reprit sa place derrière son chaudron et entama sa potion.

_- Tu as vu, Harry ? La nouvelle à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Malfoy._

Neville n'avait pas tort. Le sauveur du monde sorcier observa d'un œil discret les deux visés et fronça légèrement du nez en voyant que, en effet, la jeune fille semblait prendre plaisir à échanger quelques mots avec le blond. Pourtant, quand celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui, Harry ne se détourna pas, oubliant de surveiller le feu, et il finit par pousser un cri très peu masculin en sentant sa joue le brûler après une éclaboussure.

_- Ah, merde !_

_- Monsieur Potter ! 10 points en moins pour votre langage !_

Sa peau le démangeait horriblement. Harry gratta, mais plus il grattait et plus ça le brûlait, mais plus ça le brûlait et plus il grattait. Soudain, une main délicate vint saisir son poignet pour le forcer à arrêter, et en relevant ses yeux Harry tomba nez à nez avec la charmante créature qui lui avait tourné le dos un peu plus tôt.

_- Arrête. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses._

Sa voix était claire et sans appel. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être mis sous Imperium et la laissa l'aider, fasciné.

* * *

**Alors, d'après vous, il faut en penser quoi de cette Nouvelle ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Ah si seulement mes amis. Si seulement tout était à moi ! Je m'en ferais du flouze *-* .. Mais malheureusement tout est à la talentueuse J .K.R, sauf le personnage de Mortissia ! Le reste c'est emprunté :'3

**Rating M** : Ce qui signifie, pour les petits innocents, qu'il va y avoir des scènes de violence et de cul. Euuuuh je veux dire d'amour profond entre des adultes consentant :D … Sérieusement les gosses et les petites nature cassez vous j'fais pas dans la dentelle x)

**Bêta-lectrice : ****Caladwen7**** ; **Merci à elle qui corrige et donne son avis d'une façon proche de la perfection ;)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Suite POV Harry**

_« Sa voix était claire et sans appel. Harry avait presque l'impression d'être mis sous Imperium et il la laissa l'aider, fasciné. »_

Lentement, comme si chaque mouvement était calculé, la jeune femme relâcha le poignet de Harry pour venir déposer le bout de ses doigts gelés contre la partie rougie de sa joue. Elle murmura quelque chose et, très vite, la brûlure ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux n'ayant à aucun momentquitté ceux de sa guérisseuse, qui restèrent aussi noirs et impénétrables que tantôt.

_- Voilà. Ça devrait aller maintenant._

_- Merci._

Le remerciement du jeune homme n'avait été qu'un souffle, un sifflement à peine audible pour le reste de la salle. Il observa la jeune femme se détourner de lui et remarqua la présence de son professeur qui inspectait sa joue guérie.

- _Dix points pour Serpentard grâce aux talents de mademoiselle… de mademoiselle._

Tous les Gryffondors présents dans la salle poussèrent un soupir agacé, et le jeune homme brun, quant à lui, fixa son professeur d'un œil curieux. Mademoiselle **quoi** ? L'œillade agacée que lui lança alors Rogue signifiait clairement « Je sais à quoi tu penses, et n'essaie même pas d'y penser ». Alors Harry reprit place sur sa chaise en plissant légèrement des yeux. Qui était cette fille ? Il finirait bien par le savoir. On ne cachait rien très longtemps à Harry James Potter.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Hermione hochait lentement la tête au fur et à mesure de l'explicationde son petit ami à propos de son comportement de ce matin. Nichée au creux de ses bras, elle se sentait mieux. Elle sourit une fois de plus en sentant Ron déposer un énième baiser sur sa chevelure,et, levant doucement son visage vers le sien, elle embrassa délicatement sa mâchoire avant de murmurer contre sa peau.

_- Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Je me souviens de t'avoir déjà vu comme ça..._

_- Moi aussi, mais quand ?_

_- Aucune idée… Je vieillis, tu sais, ma mémoire me fait défaut._

Elle rit quelques secondes avec le rouquin, n'étant pas d'humeur à réfléchir pour l'instant. Elle était bien là, sa tête posée contre le torse de Ron, qui se soulevait et redescendait en suivant la respiration de son petit ami. Même l'idée de sécher un cours ne l'embêtait pas plus que ça. En fait, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, plus rien ne lui paraissait réellement grave. Seul le bien-être de ses amis et de sa famille comptait, dorénavant. Après la victoire de Harry, Hermione était retournée chez ses parents pour leur rendre leur mémoire et tout leur expliquer, après un immense câlin bien mérité. Oui, Hermione était heureuse, et elle s'était promis qu'elle ne laisserait plus rien ni personne gâcher ça.

Lorsque le couple se rendit dans la grande salle,il n'était pas loin de midi vingt. En plus d'avoir raté le cours de potions, ils n'étaient pas allés à celui de métamorphose. Ça faisait beaucoup, oui, mais peu importait. Ce n'est pas comme si ça lui arrivait tout le temps…Hermione se dirigea, main dans la main avec Ron, vers la table des Gryffons où un Harry boudeur les attendait.

_- Oh allez Harry, ne fais pas la tête._

Elle lâcha la main de son petit ami pour venir coller un énorme baiser sur la joue de son meilleur ami. Ron, avec son éternel sourire amusé, se contenta de taper dans le dos de celui-ci.

_- C'est toi qui m'avais dit de me faire pardonner, non ?_

_- Ouais. Mais pas en me laissant seul face à Rogue._

_- Oh non, par pitié…_

Hermione fixa le héros sorcier avec de grands yeux menaçants qui firent hausser un sourcil à Harry.

_- Dis-moi qu'aucun point n'a été retiré à Gryffondor…_

Toutes les personnes entourant le trio se détournèrent pour rire, y compris les deux amis d'Hermione. Celle-ci fronça durement les sourcils et se leva, fixant sévèrement les autres.

_- Et voilà ! Je ne suis pas là pendant trois heures et on perd la moitié de nos points !_

_- Mais non Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, Harry nous a juste fait perdre une quinzaine de points…_

Seamus retenait tant bien que mal son rire face à une Hermione enragée. La pauvre jeune fille n'allait pas tarder à tous les transformer en Veracrasse, à voir sa fureur. Finalement, en sentant la main de son petit ami sur sa cuisse, elle se détendit et, en soupirant, entreprit de manger son déjeuner. Puis son regard fut attiré vers Harry et Ron, qui s'échangeaient quelques paroles d'un air très sérieux.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a,tous les deux ?_

Elle se pencha vers Ron, qui semblait vouloir lui parler à l'oreille.

_- J'explique à Harry ce que j'ai ressenti en cours, ce matin._

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Oui, cette colère violente qui avait pris son petit ami n'était pas normale. Elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu Ron comme ça une fois, mais impossible de se souvenir quand et, vu le regard confus de Harry, lui non plus ne parvenait pas à remettre le doigt dessus.

_- A votre avis, on va étudier quelle créature en soin, cet après-midi ?_

Neville engagea alors la conversation sur la possibilité de tomber sur les Sombrals, maintenant que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient vu la mort de près. Cette remarque laissa un léger froid pénétrer chaque élève. Un silence, comme un hommage aux morts tombés lors de la guerre, planait au sein de la table des rouge et or.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Harry eut un énorme frisson. Les Êtres de l'Eau ? C'est bien ce qu'ils allaient étudier ? Harry en avait un assez mauvais souvenir depuis sa quatrième année.

_- N'ayez crainte, approchez ! Elles sont inoffensives !_

_- Euh Hagrid…Tu en es vraiment sûr ?_

_- Mais oui, Ron. Approchez !_

Lentement mais sûrement, les élèves approchèrent un à un du lac où des femmes à la peau grisâtre, aux yeux jaunes et aux cheveux qui ressemblaient plus à des algues marines qu'à une chevelure humaine, les attendaient assises sur des rochers.

_- Alors, l'un de vous peut-il me donner quelques renseignements sur ces charmantes dames ici présentes ?_

Les « charmantes dames ici présentes » n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement touchées par le compliment. L'une d'elle replongea même dans l'eau après un regard méprisant vers les élèves avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le rocher.

_- Elles ne peuvent respirer à l'air libre que pendant de courtes périodes._

_- Bien Hermione, très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !_

Harry lança un léger sourire à son amie. Celle-ci avait l'air déterminée à rattraper tous les points perdus.

_- Ce sont des créatures intelligentes qui ont, elles aussi, une structure sociale établie._

Un léger grognement se fit entendre de la part d'une des sirènes, qui regarda en direction d'une Hermione peu rassurée.

_- Oh oui, bien sûr… Mais évitez d'utiliser le mot « créature »… Ce sont des personnes comme vous et moi, qui vivent simplement sous l'eau._

Tous les élèves haussèrent un sourcil perplexe. Non, vraiment, le mot « créature » leur allait très bien. Harry observa Hagrid aller chercher un bac rempli de poissons, ce qui excita bien vite les sirènes. Le professeur lança quelques poissons aux femmes aquatiques avant d'inviter les élèves à faire de même. Soudain, l'une des sirènes poussa un cri perçant et replongea dans l'eau, rapidement suivie par toutes les autres.

- _Mais c'est quoi leur problème ?!_

Ron se tenait les oreilles, craignant sûrement de ne plus avoir ses tympans intacts. Harry observa autour de lui, et son regard se figea sur la fameuse inconnue qui approchait. Elle était maintenant habillée d'une jupe noire laissant entrevoir ses longues jambes pâles, et d'un chemisier avec le symbole de sa maison. Elle devait être allée se changer pendant le déjeuné, c'est vrai que sa robe, aussi belle soit-elle, ne convenait pas franchement à un milieu scolaire. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué son absence pendant le repas. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers Hagrid, attendant une explication.

_- Euh… Eh bien…Je suppose qu'elles avaient un rendez-vous,et..._

Harry n'écoutait pas son professeur bafouiller. Il fixait cette étrangère, tandis que celle-ci avançait sans le quitter des yeux. Elle semblait essayer de pénétrer son âme à travers son regard, et Harry se sentait comme transpercé par ses yeux noirs, comme fouillé de l'intérieur. Une très désagréable sensation. Il fut coupé de son combat visuel par la tape de Ron contre son épaule.

_- Allez viens, vieux. Hagrid a annulé le cours le temps de comprendre ce qui cloche chez les poissons._

_- Des sirènes, Ronald. Ce sont des sirènes._

_- Mais oui, 'Mione… Mais oui._

Le trio se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du bâtiment,non sans que Harry continue à se sentir observer par la jeune femme arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à lui parler.

_- EURÊKA !_

« Eurêka » ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait son amie dire une chose pareille. Les deux sorciers regardèrent la née moldue d'un œil curieux, exactement comme les dizaine d'autres paires de yeux présent dans la bibliothèque. Finalement, celle-ci finit par leur expliquer que c'était ce qu'un grand savant moldu avait crié en trouvant la solution à quelque chose.

_- Ça signifie que tu as trouvé la solution au devoir de potion... ?_

Harry souriait devant l'approche tout sauf subtil de Ron. Comme si leur amie allait leur donner la réponse ! C'est beau, la naïveté.

_- Oui, Ronald._

_- 'Mione… Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas… ?_

_- Beaucoup, et c'est bien pour ça que je vais te laisser chercher la réponse. On se voit au dîner, les garçons !_

Harry retenait difficilement son fou rire devant l'expression horrifiée de son ami. Celui-ci détestait les potions au moins autant que lui, et elles le lui rendaient bien. Le brun saisit sa plume pour commencer à rédiger le peu de choses qu'il avait comprises du livre qu'il était entrain de lire, c'est-à-dire presque rien. A peine onze lignes… Il n'irait pas loin avec ça.

* * *

**POV Ron**

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ce devoir horrible ? Inutile de chercher la moindre aide du côté de Harry, celui-ci avait l'air aussi désemparé que lui. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution. Le rouquin se leva lentement de sa chaise, comme un condamné à mort en route vers son jugement dernier, pour se rendre jusqu'aux grimoires poussiéreux de potions que contenait la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'étagère, lisant chaque titre de grimoire qui croisait son regard. Finalement il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, trop ennuyé pour fouiller jusqu'au bout, et marmonna dans sa barbe.

_- Merlin, viens-moi en aide, pour une fois…_

_- Tu le veux ?_

Ron frissonna de surprise en reconnaissant immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix hors du commun. Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentra pour garder la maitrise de lui-même, et il se retourna vers la propriétaire de cette voix claire qui ne dégageait aucune trace d'émotion. L'avoir face à lui eu pour effet immédiat d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Comment pouvait-on avoir une peau si pâle sans avoir l'air malade ? S'il devait lui donner un surnom, ce serait sans hésiter « Porcelaine ». Elle tenait entre ses longs doigts fins un livre vert sombre sur lequel les mots « Grimoire Ancien » étaient gravés en lettres d'or.

_- Qu'… qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

S'il voulait avoir l'air sûr de lui, c'était raté. Il se sentait complètement déboussolé face à cette jeune fille qu'il considérait comme irréelle. C'était aussi étrange que de parler à une créature légendaire dont personne n'aurait encore réussi à prouver l'existence. C'était effrayant, mais terriblement excitant à la fois.

_- Un grimoire. Ça pourrait t'aider pour le devoir de potions._

Le jeune homme saisit lentement le livre en question d'une main tremblante, remerciant l'adolescente face à lui d'un simple hochement de la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il fut presque déçu quand celle-ci se détourna pour sortir de la bibliothèque en mettant, petit à petit, de la distance entre eux. Ron aurait tant aimé la retenir, même pour avoir une conversation longue et ennuyeuse avec elle, juste pour réentendre le doux son de sa voix. Il était incroyablement attiré par elle, comme devant un objet rare que l'on convoiterait. Pourtant il n'était pas macho, et il ne considérait pas les femmes comme de simples objets. Mais cette fille était l'exception à la règle : il avait une envie égoïste envers elle, une envie de possession qui dépassait grandement celle qu'il ressentait à l'égard d'Hermione. Hermione. Ron secoua doucement la tête pour se reprendre. Il aimait Hermione, et qui que soit cette étrangère, il devait rester loin d'elle. A tout prix.

* * *

**POV Harry**

Confusion… Embrouille… Quelle était la plante utilisée dans les philtres de confusion et d'embrouille, déjà ? Il était sûr de le savoir. La réponse était sûrement juste sous son nez. C'était une histoire de logique, alors il fallait raisonner logiquement…

_- Livèche !_

La voix de Ron, sortie de nulle part, fit sursauter le jeune homme qui, d'un air las, se retourna lentement vers lui.

_- Quoi ? C'est une expression sorcière synonyme du « eurêka » moldu ?_

_- Mais non, c'est le nom de la plante pour le devoir de Rogue !_

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent lentement dans une synchronisation parfaite. Ronald Weasley aurait trouvé la solution à… un devoir de potions ?

_- Hum… Ron, ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire, mais… toi et les potions ça fait trente-six, alors…_

_- Regarde !_

Le rouquin posa sans délicatesse un énorme livre face au héros sorcier. Celui-ci lui accorda le bénéfice du doute et, poussant un long soupir, se pencha par-dessus le grimoire pour lire les mots pointés du doigt par son ami.

_«__** Livèche**__  
__**Utilisée dans les philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille. »**_

D'accord. Il avait raison. Harry hocha lentement la tête et se mit à rédiger sa rédaction avec l'aide de ce livre sorti de nulle part.

_- Et tu l'as trouvé où, ce grimoire ? C'est la première fois que je le vois._

_- Ouais, moi aussi. C'est la nouvelle qui me l'a filé._

_- Ah… Sympa de sa part._

En réalité, Harry était perplexe. Il ne connaissait pas ce livre, et il était prêt à parier que cet ouvrage ne faisait pas partie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Mais peu importe : au moins son devoir était rédigé, et peut-être arriverait-il à avoir une note correcte, pour une fois. Cependant, une question lui chatouillait les lèvres à la vue du sourire rêveur de son ami rouquin. Harry lança un regard discret à Ron avant d'oser marmonner.

_- Au fait, Ron, t'as ressenti quelque chose, cette fois, quand elle t'a parlé ?_

Il grimaça intérieurement devant le regard assassin du rouquin en question, dont le sourire s'était aussitôt effacé. Harry ne pensait pas que la question le dérangerait autant. Son ami deviendrait-il susceptible ?

_- Je ne suis pas l'élément faible du groupe._

_- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais toi-même tu te plaignais de la drôle d'impression qu'elle te donnait, alors…_

_- C'est bon, arrête !_

Brusquement, Ron se leva de sa chaise, saisit son grimoire et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard pour le brun toujours assis. Harry ne comprenait rien du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Le matin même ils discutaient tranquillement, et en l'espace de quelques heures le sujet était devenu tabou ? Soudain, une hypothèse frappa violemment le jeune homme. Ron aurait-il eu le coup de foudre pour la nouvelle ? C'était impossible, son ami était fou amoureux d'Hermione. Harry mordilla sa lèvre, nerveux. Si c'était réellement le cas, comment réagirait leur amie en l'apprenant ? Le jeune homme balaya bien vite ses réflexions, puis il se leva à son tour et se mit à ranger ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il demande à cette nouvelle de rester loin de son meilleur ami. Une fois son sac accroché à son épaule, il sortit de la salle et partit à la recherche de cette curieuse jeune femme. En route, il croisa plusieurs fois des Serpentards à qui il demanda où se trouvait la fille qu'il recherchait. Etrangement, personne ne put lui donner une réponse concrète. Elle ne s'était tout de même pas envolée ?

_- Tiens Malfoy, toi qui t'entends si bien avec la nouvelle élève, tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, où elle se trouve en ce moment ?_

Le blond, entouré de son groupe d'ami, tourna son regard vers Harry, qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Celui-ci soupira en voyant le hochement de tête négatif de son ancien ennemi. Il se détourna alors pour repartir vers la grande salle quand la voix froide mais indifférente de Malfoy se fit entendre.

_- Cependant, rien ne t'empêche d'aller jeter un coup d'œil hors du château. Certaines filles adorent les promenades nocturnes._

Harry tourna son visage vers le jeune homme, mais celui-ci s'était déjà replongé dans une conversation amicale avec les autres serpentards. Hors du château ? C'était l'automne, la nuit tombait rapidement et, bien évidemment, aucun élève n'avait le droit de sortir du bâtiment à ce moment-là. Soit elle ne connaissait pas le règlement, soit elle s'en fichait. Le brun se mit en chemin vers les grandes portes qui le séparaient de la cour du château, et une fois dehors il descendit le chemin de pierre qui menait à la maison d'Hagrid. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être à l'extérieur. Tant mieux, ça lui évitera de s'expliquer à son professeur.

_- Lumos._

L'incantation avait été murmurée, et une fine lumière se mit à briller au bout de sa baguette. Plissant légèrement les yeux derrière ses lunettes, Harry observa les alentours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir cette nouvelle élève, si inconsciente des multiples punitions qui planaient autour d'elle. Il observa du coin de l'œil la forêt interdite. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé s'aventurer là-dedans ? MacGo' devait quand même l'avoir avertie à propos de cet endroit.

_- Tu cherches quelqu'un, Harry ?_

Le Harry en question sursauta et pointa de sa baguette la jeune femme qu'il cherchait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il poussa un petit soupir et prit un moment pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

_- Tu m'as fait peur._

_- J'ai vu ça, oui._

Pas la moindre trace d'émotion dans sa voix, et elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour son état cardiaque. Elle se contentait d'attendre, face à lui, qu'il lui donne une réponse.

- _C'est toi que je cherchais._

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la sorcière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire courir un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébralede Harry. Magnifique. Finalement, il comprenait peut-être un peu mieux l'état de Ron, à présent.

_- Et maintenant que tu m'as trouvée, que vas-tu faire ?_

Bonne question. Pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici, déjà ? Ah oui, pour lui demander de rester éloignée de son meilleur ami afin de préserver son couple. Harry se laissa aller à l'idée que lui, contrairement à son ami, était célibataire depuis que Ginny et lui avaient préféré rester bons amis suite à la guerre. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur un besoin d'affection. Ginny était comme sa sœur, et rien ne changerait ça. Il se reprit bien vite, même si les mots chuchotés par cette bouche si attirante laissaient planer un sous-entendu évident, ce qui donna à Harry un violent coup de chaud.

_- Je… Enfin… Il faudrait que tu restes loin de Ron… Tu sais, celui à qui tu as donné le livre… C'était gentil de ta part, hein ? Mais… reste loin de lui. S'il te plait._

Pour seule réponse à sa requête, Harry reçut un rire cristallin. Un son magnifique, absolument envoûtant. Il sourit bien malgré lui face à cette douce mélodie. La jeune fille devant lui dégagea une mèche de cheveux noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux avant de simplement hocher la tête.

_- C'est d'accord, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Mais, en contrepartie, je veux quelque chose, Harry._

_- Quelque chose ?_

Harry haussa un sourcil pourrait-elle bien lui demander ? Mais le sourire étincelant que cette demoiselle lui renvoya ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi juste pour voir ces lèvres d'un rose pâle s'étirer de nouveau de la sorte. Il n'avait plus aucune méfiance envers elle, à cet instant. Harry murmura alors, comme prêt à sceller un pacte avec cette charmante créature.

_- Je t'écoute._

* * *

**Ceux qui suivent l'histoire ou l'ajoute dans leur favori, laissez moi votre avis ou du moins ce que vous pensez des personnages et de ce qui se passe en général jusqu'à présent ;)**

**A la prochaine**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ah si seulement mes amis. Si seulement tout était à moi ! Je m'en ferais du flouze *-* .. Mais malheureusement tout est à la talentueuse J .K.R, sauf le personnage de Mortissia ! Le reste c'est emprunté :'3

**Rating M** : Pour l'instant rien à signaler, soyez tranquille 8)

**Bêta-lectrice : ****Caladwen7**** ; **Merci à elle qui corrige et donne son avis d'une façon proche de la perfection ;)

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_« - C'est d'accord, puisque c'est demandé si gentiment. Mais, en contrepartie, je veux quelque chose, Harry._

_- Quelque chose ?_

_Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe. Que pourrait-elle bien lui demander ? Mais le sourire étincelant que cette demoiselle lui renvoya ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps. Il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi juste pour voir ces lèvres d'un rose pâle s'étirer de nouveau de la sorte. Il n'avait plus aucune méfiance envers elle, à cet instant. Harry murmura alors, comme prêt à sceller un pacte avec cette charmante créature._

_- Je t'écoute. »_

Harry sentit la main fine et gelée de la jeune fille entourer son poignet, et se laissa entrainer. Peu lui importait où ils allaient, tant qu'il pouvoir la voir sourire. Et tant qu'il pouvait l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, entre les lèvres de la nouvelle, son prénom possédait quelque chose d'incroyablement magique. Jamais un prénom ne lui avait paru si profond, si délicat… Il en oublierait presque que c'était le sien.

_- J'aime beaucoup le lac quand la lune vient s'y refléter. _

Harry sortit de sa réflexion sur toutes les qualités qu'il attribuait à la jeune fille, sans pour autant la connaitre concrètement. Il se rendit alors compte que, en effet, ils se trouvaient à présent au bord du lac.

_- Moi aussi._

Un peu gauche, Harry n'avait trouvé que cela à répondre, sans même savoir s'il était censé répondre quelque chose, mais le sourire que son interlocutrice lui envoya le soulagea. Harry lui sourit en retour. Il l'imita quand elle s'assit dans l'herbe rafraîchie par l'air nocturne. Elle paraissait totalement attirée par l'eau sombre, calme et reposante. Contrairement à Harry, rendu nerveux par sa présence ici, et qui commençait à arracher des brins d'herbe par nervosité.

_- Arrête. Tu leur fais mal._

_- A qui ?_

_- A eux._

La jeune fille pointa de son ongle noir les quelques touffes d'herbe encore entre les doigts du survivant. Il sourit malgré lui d'amusement.

_- Tu fais partie de la ligue de défense des herbes arrachées ?_

_- Non. Mais je les entends crier, et c'est très désagréable._

Ces mots furent dits avec une telle sincérité que le sorcier relâcha immédiatement les brins d'herbe prisonniers de ses doigts. Il savait que les plantes étaient vivantes, mais aucune oreille humaine normalement constituée ne pouvait entendre les sons qu'elles émettaient. Se fichait-elle de lui ? Non. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle était incapable de mentir, ou même de faire du mal à quiconque, que ce soit avec sa voix, son corps ou sa baguette. D'ailleurs, à quoi ressemblait sa baguette ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais aperçue.

_- Où est ta baguette ?_

La question sembla étonner la jeune fille. Serait-ce une touche ? Hermione lui avait dit un jour que les filles adorent être surprises. La jeune fille l'observa un instant, comme pour s'assurer que sa question était sérieuse. Hé bien… C'était la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait de la sorte face à une question aussi… banale.

_- Je n'ai pas de baguette._

_- … ? Comment ça tu n'as pas de baguette ? Mais… tous les sorciers ont une baguette. Il n'y a pas de magie possible sans baguette. Il faut aller te chercher une baguette !_

Le brun était tellement ahuri face à cette révélation qu'il la fixait de ses grands yeux émeraude tout en parlant rapidement, tellement rapidement que la jeune fille face à lui éclata de rire avant de poser une main contre son bras pour l'arrêter. Ce qu'il pouvait adorer ça, quand elle le touchait !

_- Harry, je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout est là._

Elle porta ensuite sa main pâle jusqu'à sa tempe, sans cesser de sourire. De la magie mentale ? Il en avait déjà entendu parler, mais c'était tellement rare. Les enfants sorciers en font de temps en temps, instinctivement, quand ils se sentent en danger par exemple, avant que leur pouvoir puisse être canalisé par leur baguette. C'est comme ça qu'on devine s'ils sont sorciers ou cracmol. Mais, en temps normal, tout adulte perd cette faculté et devient dépendant de sa baguette. Harry observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, à la fois curieux et perplexe.

_- Tu peux me faire… tu sais… une petite démonstration… ?_

La délicieuse créature face à lui, après un moment de réflexion, tendit doucement sa main vers ses lunettes pour les lui retirer. Harry sourit nerveusement, voyant maintenant le monde de façon très floue.

_- Je ne risque pas de voir grand-chose si tu fais ça._

_- Aie confiance. Ferme les yeux._

Une fois ses yeux fermés, la sorcière serra l'index et le majeur de ses deux mains, et elle les posa sur les deux paupières closes du héros. Elle aurait très bien pu lui crever les yeux, mais le brun n'y pensait pas : il lui accordait une confiance totale, ce qui était une chose plutôt rare chez lui. En effet, depuis combien de temps la connaissait-il ? Deux jours ? Et il ne lui parlait réellement que depuis à peine un quart d'heure? Et pourtant il était là, assis devant elle, sans se méfier alors qu'il sentait clairement une force invisible lui trifouiller les yeux. C'était désagréable, mais supportable.

_- Voilà. Ouvre les yeux, maintenant, et dis-moi ce que tu ressens._

Le jeune homme obéit et releva lentement ses paupières, et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Tout ce qui l'entourait était parfaitement net. Même les plus fins détails, comme la commissure des lèvres charnues de sa guérisseuse improvisée. Juste pour s'assurer que tout cela était réel, il toucha son propre nez, pour vérifier que ses lunettes étaient bel et bien absentes.

_- Comment as-tu fait ça ?_

_- Ce n'était pas compliqué._

Ça, c'est elle qui le disait. Pouvoir redonner une vue aussi perçante ? Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. D'ailleurs, si c'était possible et aussi simple, pourquoi personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

_- Tu es mieux sans lunettes, ça ne cache plus tes beaux yeux._

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Merlin tout puissant, il rougissait comme une vierge effarouchée qui reçoit le premier compliment de sa vie ! Il lui sourit, timidement, avant de la remercier. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle touchait son visage pour le soulager. D'abord sa joue, et maintenant ses yeux. Et s'il se blessait une lèvre, est-ce que… ?

_- Il faudrait rentrer, maintenant. On pourrait avoir des problèmes._

_- Bonne idée. Hermione me tuerait si elle apprenait que j'avais encore fait perdre des points à Gryffondor._

Gryffondor. Avec tout ça, le jeune homme avait complètement oublié qu'il était un rouge et or, et qu'il était face à une Serpentard depuis bientôt une demi-heure. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne lui trouvait aucune caractéristique propre aux vert et argent. Peut-être qu'en public elle montrait une image froide et indifférente de tout. Mais ce soir, seuls, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas la fille mauvaise qu'il s'était imaginée. Le problème venait sûrement de Ron, au final.

_- Hermione ? La fille qui est souvent avec ton ami roux et toi ?_

_- Mon ami roux s'appelle Ron. Et oui, c'est bien elle. Elle sort avec Ron, d'ailleurs._

_- Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu m'as demandé de rester loin de lui. Tu as peur que je vienne semer le trouble parmi eux ?_

Elle ne paraissait pas vexée ni étonnée, mais plutôt amusée. Elle lui expliqua que ça n'avait jamais été son intention, et ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes le temps de regagner les portes du château. Et une fois la porte d'entrée passée, ils se rendirent silencieusement jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

_- Mais,au fait…_

La nouvelle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Harry se souvenait d'un détail, ce qui lui permettait de briser le silence.

_- Tu voulais quelque chose en retour à ma demande, non ?_

_- Oui, exactement. Quelle tête en l'air…_

Harry l'observa se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, son sourire ensorcelant sur les lèvres.

_- J'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, dorénavant._

Ce détail lui avait échappé. C'est vrai que depuis ce matin il n'était intéressé que par cette information, et pourtant, au cours de leur longue discussion, il n'y avait plus du tout pensé. Tout comme il n'avait pas repensé à l'idée selon laquelle elle n'était pas fréquentable.

_- Bien sûr. C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_- Mortissia._

Harry fut d'abord surpris par l'effet que ce nom dégageait. Ce n'était rien de très gai, à première vue. Mais la douceur avec laquelle la jeune fille l'avait prononcé lui fit oublier presque immédiatement que ce nom inspirait à la mort ou à un univers sombre.

* * *

**POV Ron**

Jamais les potions ne lui avaient paru si passionnantes. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Hermione au dîner, Ron n'avait pas lâché le grimoire de la nouvelle des yeux. Il dévorait chaque page avec un intérêt que sa petite amie lui connaissait peu.

_- Tu ne manges pas, Ronald ?_

Le Ronald en question émit un simple grognement sans détourner son attention de l'ouvrage. Non, ce soir il n'avait pas faim. Le jeune homme détourna légèrementlegrimoire pour le cacher du regard de sa compagne. C'était son livre, son livre à lui. Pas question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui pose les yeux dessus. Il passa délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur quelques lignes qui semblaient écrites à la main. En fait, tout le livre semblait avoir été écrit à la main. Une écriture légère et minutieuse.

_- Bonsoir tout le monde !_

Et voilà le sauveur du monde sorcier qui arrive ! D'ailleurs, où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Harry n'était pas du genre à rester seul à la bibliothèque. Par simple curiosité, le rouquin leva exceptionnellement les yeux de son livre pour observer son « meilleur ami », qui avait l'air incroyablement heureux.

_- Tu foutais quoi ? Et elles sont passées où, tes lunettes ?_

Le ton de sa voix avait été anormalement sec. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais peu importe. Leur rapide échange de début de soirée, concernant la nouvelle, lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Il n'était **pas** faible.

_- Euh… J'étais parti échanger quelques mots avec la nouvelle, et…_

_- Quoi ?!_

Là c'en était trop. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ron se leva d'un bon, son grimoire sous le bras, et il fusilla du regard son soi-disant « ami ». Il sentait le regard de toute la table braqué sur lui, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il était persuadé que Harry était allé lui parler dans le but d'éloigner la poupée de porcelaine de lui. Il était sûrement jaloux de sa proximité avec la jeune fille, et il voudrait essayer de lui faire croire que « c'était pour le bien de son couple », alors que c'était uniquement pour avoir la fille pour lui tout seul ! Hors de question. Être un héros, ça marchait peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec Ron Weasley.

_- Mais enfin, chéri… Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Ron ignora le regard inquiet de sa petite amie. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il crut un instant que sa mâchoire allait céder sous la pression, mais finalement il se pencha vers le « sauveur » pour marmonner.

_- Je ne suis pas faible. Et elle est à moi._

Cette simple phrase choqua tous ceux qui entouraient le trio, mais pour Ron rien n'avait d'importance, sauf le fait de protéger ce qui lui appartenait. Il l'avait décidé ainsi. Et même le regard presque larmoyant de sa petite amie n'y changeait rien.

_- Mais Ronald… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, là ?_

_- T'en as pas marre de poser des questions inutiles ?!_

Il reporta son regard dur vers la fille assise à sa droite. Voilà, il était juste énervé, et c'est encore lui qui allait devoir endosser le rôle de méchant aux yeux de tous. Mais il ne laisserait pas Harry avoir ce qu'il convoite, cette fois : il avait vu la Serpentard en premier.

_- Ron. Je crois que t'as besoin de prendre une douche et d'aller te reposer._

La voix de Neville l'étonna très légèrement. Celui-ci avait pris un ton sec et presque autoritaire. Il analysa rapidement la situation : tout le monde le fixait, Hermione pleurait silencieusement, et le grand sauveur du monde sorcier l'observait avec… Avec quoi ? Pitié ? Dégoût ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour exister. Il n'avait besoin de personne !

_- Tu sais ce que je crois plutôt, Neville ? Qu'on m'a fait passer pour le chienchien à son maître trop longtemps._

Il lança un dernier regard presque haineux à Harry avant de se détourner de la table des rouge et or pour disparaitre dans le couloir. Non mais franchement, pour qui se prenaient-ils, tous ? Pourtant, en montant les escaliers qui le séparaient de sa salle commune, le rouquin ressentit une impression désagréable. De la culpabilité.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

_- Aller Hermione, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait… Tu connais Ron quand il s'énerve…_

_- Mais j-justement, Harry ! Il-Il n'est pas comme ça ha-habituellement !_

La jeune fille avait du mal à parler, prise dans de violents sanglots. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son petit ami, et ça l'effrayait.

_- Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ? Il doit avoir une bonne raison pour être comme ça._

Hermione tourna son regard larmoyant vers la table des Serpentards. Oh oui, il y avait une bonne raison à tout ça.

_- C'est cette pétasse qui lui a fait quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !_

_- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, Hermione !_

La voix de son ami avait été froide et dure, et parfaitement synchronisée avec le poing qu'il venait d'écraser contre le bois de la table, exactement comme avait fait Ron quelques minutes auparavant. Alors Harry la défendait ? Elle était la responsable du trouble de leur ami, et il prenait sa défense ? La jeune fille fixa son interlocuteur, horrifiée. Que leur avait-elle fait ? C'était un maléfice, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Les deux garçons souffraient d'un maléfice, ou bien d'un filtre quelconque.

_- Hé, vous deux. Tout le monde nous regarde… Ça serait bien de faire… vous savez… redescendre la pression, quoi._

Seamus grimaçait en prononçant ces mots. Jamais le trio ne s'était comporté de la sorte, Hermione en était bien consciente. Mais pour le moment il lui était impossible de raisonner correctement : tout ce qui arrivait la rendait folle de rage. Son regard se porta sur la Serpentard, qui la fixait d'un air tout à fait innocent. Hermione savait que c'était sa faute. Depuis ce matin, Ron n'allait pas bien à cause d'elle. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Harry. Avant même que quiconque à la table des Gryffons ne puisse arrêter son geste, la jeune fille se leva, brandit sa baguette vers la table du fond et prit pour cible une jeune femme aux cheveux trop noirs et à la peau trop blanche.

_- CUISEM !_

Une brume noire à l'aspect pourtant étrangement fluide sortit du bout de sa baguette pour traverser la distance qui séparait l'attaquante de l'attaquée à une vitesse impressionnante. Pourtant, contre toute attente, la jeune femme ciblée se leva précipitamment pour tendre sa main vers ce jet magique. Celui-ci s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres à peine de sa peau claire avant de se dissoudre sous le regard ébahi d'un peu plus d'une centaine d'élèves. Hermione, la bouche grande ouverte, fixait la main toujours tendue.

_- C… Comment elle a fait ça…_

Sans perdre une minute de plus, McGonagall se leva de son siège et hurla d'une voix stridente.

_- Mademoiselle Granger ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement !_

* * *

**POV Harry**

Harry fixait son amie avec colère. Venait-elle réellement d'agresser une élève ? Qui plus est, une élève qu'il appréciait particulièrement ? D'abord Ron, ensuite elle. Que leur arrivait-il ? Il observa son amie, toujours larmoyante, se diriger en vitesse vers le bureau de la principale, qui ne tarda pas à lui emboiter le pas. C'est souvent quand on pense le plus connaitre les gens qui nous entourent qu'ils vous déçoivent. Dans la grande salle, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tout le monde était sous le choc d'une dispute entre deux amis inséparables et d'une agression impensable. Tout ça en l'espace de quelques minutes. Le jeune homme brun se retourna lentement vers la table des vert et argent. Mortissia allait bien. Harry se permit de respirer à nouveau correctement. Il ne l'avait pas vue arrêter le sortilège, mais d'après ce que Seamus était entrain de mimer, ça avait dû être un beau spectacle. Mais lui, il connaissait l'existence des pouvoirs peu communs de la jeune fille, alors il ne fut pas si surpris que ça. Seulement soulagé. Elle n'avait rien. C'était le plus important.

_- Harry, je crois qu'il faut que vous ayez une conversation… tous les trois. Ensemble._

Tous les Gryffons acquiescèrent. Neville avait raison, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il pensait. Premièrement, il devait expliquer à Ron qu'il devait rester avec Hermione, et le laisser tranquille avec Mortissia, très important. Et deuxièmement, il devait dire à Hermione de ne plus jamais retenter quoi que ce soit envers Mortissia, très important aussi. Après avoir fait sa petite liste dans sa tête, Harry se leva du banc en souriant à ses amis pour les rassurer.

_- Je vais régler tout ça, ne vous en faites pas._

Il mit son sac sur son épaule et, après un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune fille aux cheveux corbeau qui s'était remise à dîner, il entreprit de sortir de la grande salle pour rentrer dans sa salle commune. Mortissia était vraiment incroyable, elle n'avait même pas cherché à répliquer à l'attaque d'Hermione ni à l'enfoncer d'avantage dans sa bêtise. Parfaite. C'est donc un Harry rêveur qui passa le tableau de la grosse dame pour entrer dans sa salle commune.

Ron n'était pas dans son lit quand le héros sorcier prit place dans le sien. Quel gamin ! Découcher pour créer la panique chez ses amis et donc se rendre intéressant ? Décidément, il ne valait pas mieux qu'Hermione qui cherchait à montrer ses connaissances en sortilège devant tout le monde. Une minute… Comment pouvait-il penser ça de ses amis ? Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils, tout à coup dérangé par tous ses souvenirs de cette journée. Mortissia était entré dans leurs vies ce matin même au moment où Ron avait commencé à envoyer balader Hermione, qui elle-même avait versé beaucoup de larmes en l'espace de quelques heures avant d'agresser la jeune fille. Agresser ? C'était étrange de voir ce mot associé à Hermione Granger. Quelque part, Harry était obligé de se poser des questions : tant de désastres en une même journée, c'était beaucoup trop pour être une simple coïncidence. Cependant, il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Mortissia y soit pour quelque chose. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Pas au point d'être prêt à tuer son meilleur ami, comme Ron en avait donné l'impression un peu plus tôt, mais quand il lui parlait, tout lui semblait si naturel, si facile… Il n'avait pas de rôle à jouer avec elle, pas de costume à porter, et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas pensé à la guerre une seule fois depuis qu'elle était là. Les morts ne l'avaient pas hanté aujourd'hui. Non, il se refusait à penser que Mortissia était malsaine, comme le laissait sous-entendre Hermione. A ses yeux, la jeune femme était l'incarnation même du lac de Poudlard, qui avait été le seul témoin de son moment avec elle. Elle était calme, apaisante, magnifique, et elle cachait d'innombrables secrets sous la surface. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de plonger en elle pour découvrir tous les trésors cachés par la surface d'eau sombre. Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, pressé de revoir la jeune fille, sans avoir besoin de retirer de grosses lunettes rondes de son nez.

* * *

**POV Draco**

Il observait le feu de la cheminée crépiter sur les morceaux de bois rendus inépuisables par magie. Les cachots étaient froids à cette époque de l'année, et depuis la fin de la guerre, la nouvelle directrice semblait prendre un plaisir presque sadique à oublier de renouveler les sortilèges de chauffage dans la salle commune des vert et argent. Fut un temps, le jeune Malfoy aurait clamé haut et fort « _Mon père en sera averti, et vous serez licenciée ! _». Mais aujourd'hui, une telle phrase aurait fait rire tout Poudlard. Premièrement, son père en question pourrissait à Azkaban. Deuxièmement, le jeune homme n'avait plus envie de jouer à ce jeu-là. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. La salle était vide, et il en profita alors pour remonter sa manche gauche. La marque. Plus aucune magie n'émanait d'elle, ce n'était plus qu'un simple tatouage comme se font ces idiots de moldu. Comment ces sangs de bourbe peuvent-ils accepter qu'on les marque comme des bêtes ? Certes, ils choisissent le dessin qu'ils veulent, parait-il, mais aux yeux de Draco cela restait impensable. Lui, si on lui avait laissé le choix, jamais aucune aiguille ou bout de baguette n'aurait touché son épiderme. Le blond sursauta légèrement quand deux mains aussi pâles que sa propre peau se posèrent sur ses épaules pour descendre lentement le long de ses bras et finir leur course au niveau de ses poignets. Une caresse légère sur sa marque se fit sentir avant que ses yeux ne se ferment d'eux-mêmes, détendus par la présence dans son dos. Cette présence qui faisait irruption à chaque fois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme un coup de vent qui vous glace le sang.

_- Elle te va bien, je trouve._

_- Tu as toujours eu des goûts étranges…_

Il ne la voyait pas, mais il devina son sourire. Son magnifique et hypnotisant sourire. Pas étonnant que tout le monde se retourne sur son passage ou miaule à chacune de ses paroles. Comme cet idiot de rouquin.

_- Weasley et sa Sang de bourbe de copine ont pété un câble, au dîner._

Il reçut une légère tape sur le bras. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, regrettant immédiatement ses mots. Non pas par peur de la mettre en colère, mais juste par désir qu'elle continue de le voir comme un homme respectable. Ce que son père n'était plus.

_- Ne parle pas comme ça, mon Dragon. Des mots pareils entre de si jolies lèvres. Tss…_

_- Que faisais-tu avec Potter ?_

_- Merci de me l'avoir envoyé._

_- Ca ne répond pas à ma question._

Silence. Le jeune homme aux yeux de glace avait de plus en plus chaud. Les doigts qui lui caressaient la peau venaient de se refermer sur lui comme des griffes prêtes à déchiqueter toute la chair qu'elles toucheraient. Le souffle contre sa joue lui fit deviner rapidement que son visage était trop près du sien. Beaucoup trop près. Le murmure qui résonnait contre son oreille lui donna un long frisson.

_- Serais-tu jaloux, mon Dragon ?_

Draco haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Il ne voulait plus avoir peur. De rien, ni de personne. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal de toute façon, alors pas la peine de se recroqueviller dans un coin la queue entre les jambes.

_- Je dois savoir. J'ai besoin de le connaître. Quand j'aurai eu ce pour quoi je suis là, je t'emmènerai avec moi, tu oublieras tout ce que tu auras enduré ici. Promis._

_- Tu es à moi._

Avait-il chuchoté ces quatre mots tremblants,ou bien les avaient-ils seulement pensés ? En tout cas il était sûr que si la jeune fille avait été complètement humaine, elle n'aurait rien entendu du tout. Cependant, celle-ci lui prouva le contraire en faisant le tour du fauteuil pour venir prendre place à califourchon sur lui, position qui faisait légèrement remonter sa jupe noire et laissait ses cuisses pâles à l'air libre. Draco hésita un instant avant de finalement poser ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Mortissia était à lui.

_- Je suis tout à toi. Alors reste tranquille le temps que je puisse finir ce que j'ai commencé, tu veux ?_

Draco hocha simplement la tête. Après tout, rien de ce qu'il dirait n'aurait un quelconque impact sur les plans de celle qu'il appelait sa « fiancée » depuis un peu plus d'un an, maintenant. Il comprenait son envie de connaitre l'Elu. Tout le monde avait envie de connaitre le sauveur. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme poussa un léger soupire. Potter. Saleté de Potter.

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse. Mais j'ai besoin de lui._

_- Fais ce que tu as à faire. Plus vite ce sera réglé, et plus vite nous serons partis._

Mortissia lui souriait tendrement. Depuis que sa mère pleurait l'absence de son père, elle était la seule à lui sourire de cette façon, ou même à lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention. Il savait que ce n'était pas son pouvoir qui agissait sur lui, comme il le faisait sur Weasley. Draco était tout simplement et purement amoureux. C'était impensable pour lui, au début, puis finalement il s'y était habitué. Le jeune homme remonta lentement son regard de glace vers sa promise, qui l'observait toujours de ses yeux trop noirs. Il renforça alors sa prise sur la taille fine pour l'attirer à lui et pouvoir sceller leurs lèvres avec passion. Une passion qu'il ne céderait à personne, pour rien au monde.

* * *

J'en profite pour marmonner que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, voir le trio se prendre la tête et avoir tout les trois une vision différente de Mortissia ça me fait triper *-* … Heureusement que Draco apparait à la fin pour nous donner un avis plus neutre.

Votre avis ? Je continue les POV Draco ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)

A la prochaine !


End file.
